the way it goes
by merky8989
Summary: cassandra is fed up with the daughters and stanton and their attitude so she moves. just when stanton needs her help. will she like her new life better or will she help?


**THE WAY IT GOES**

Cassandra woke up crying as she always did, she kept having the same dream

over and over again. "What am I thinking?" she thought to herself. Lately she had been thinking about moving to New York. She was now a loner, she had no real friends and the ones she did have would have sold her out in a minute to get what they wanted. She was alone and lately all she could think about was Stanton. She knew he had no respect for her nor did he ever. She kept dreaming about the time when he and her were in love, well at least she thought they were. For a month now the thought of moving had been in the back of her mind. Every time it popped out she felt that the idea wasn't as dumb as she first thought it was. "Uhg I'm so hungry, I wonder what's in the fridge" on the way to the fridge she passed the stereo, she put her mix cd in and Mya started to boom through the beat up apartment. "My love is like whoa" she sang along with the music, she normally didn't listen to this type of music but lately she thought a change was a good thing. Besides she liked the song. She opened the fridge and saw that there was some 2 milk. She grabbed it and took the golden grams off the top of the fridge. She poured herself a bowl of cereal .she was moving her head to the beat of the music. She looked outside and saw people passing her window. Her apartment was on a main street so she saw everything that was going on. She saw some really cute guy pass. "Yummy I want a piece of that." She thought to herself. She got dressed she had picked out a black pair of jeans that had rips through the legs, and a tang top that was red. Nothing fancy but it was appropriate for the day she thought. She went down town and decided to go to the beach first. When she got there she took off her sandals and dug her feet into the sand. She remembered someone telling her once that sand was a natural exfoliate.

All of a sudden she heard

"Nessa come look at this shell it's so cool"

Cassandra recognized that voice it was Serena. "Today is Friday don't they have school? Uh I can't stand them" she looked where she heard the voices coming and saw that it was the entire Brady bunch. "All of them... damn it" there they were Serena, Vanessa, Jimena, Catty, and Tianna, but not just them their boy toys too. "Fu "she said out loud, "Just what I need". She started to walk the other direction so they wouldn't notice her, to late.

"Hey what are _you_ doing here?" it was Jimena. "Are you _following_ us?"

"no and I don't think I ever would considering every five minutes one of you is in trouble, someone should put you guys on leashes so you wont get _lost_" Cassandra said(you know how in every book one of them gets stuck somewhere)

"Well at least when we are lost there's someone to help us ... our friends, unlike you who doesn't have any"

"Yeah so why don't you just _go_?" said Serena

"So what do you think I was _trying_ to do?" Cassandra replied coyly. She walked off the beach humiliated, but didn't show it. "That was in front of _everybody_ I know. Of course they all have to be enemies right?" "Uh today is going to suck if it started out like that"Cassandra went back to her apartment and took a long bath. When she got out it was five o'clock. She wrapped her towel around her and went to her bedroom. When she got there she saw that someone was sitting on her bed. "Hello, who's there?"

"It's just me Stanton"

"What? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor" Stanton replied

"Oh so that's all you came here for? To ask a favor, well you know what I say? GET OUT"

"Hold on a minute" Stanton said as Cassandra tried to push him out of her room. Stanton had to grab her arms to get her under control. He found that there were scars on her arms that looked as if they were intentionally placed there.

"So you cut yourself now?" Stanton said trying not to yell

"Why does it matter to you huh?" Cassandra said as she pushed him out of the apartment.

Stanton could have gotten back in if he really wanted to but he decided to let the matter go.

"That's it "Cassandra yelled" Im moving to New York." Inside her mind there was a mix of emotions. One of them wanted Stanton to come back and pick her up and kiss her. Another feeling was that she was angry with him for not really caring. She had one other strong feeling and that was hatred, hatred toward Serena for taking Stanton away from her. But it wasn't all Serena's fault, Vanessa was the beginning of the end of Stanton and Cassandra. Vanessa was the one who Stanton first fell for, and that's when Cassandra's obsession for attention started. Before them she didn't give a rat's ass if anyone cared for her, but now it was all that mattered.

It was two thirty am when she woke up, all of her things were packed and ready to go. She had a plane leaving at four pm for New York. "I can't believe that Im actually going this is so exciting" of course she didn't have a ton of money but she did have enough for a one way ticket.

"Thank you for flying with America West Airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight and hope to be seeing you soon, welcome to New York".

"Well I'm here finally; I guess I better go get my bags." "Uh excuse me sir could you get me that bag? My arms aren't long enough to reach."

"No problem. Hi do you live here, or is it just a visit?"

"I live here now" Cassandra said with a shy child like smile. The guy she was talking to was extremely attractive. He had brown hair that fell in his eyes and he had a good guy look about him. He was dressed in semi baggy blue jeans and had a black button up over a white undershirt. He was HOT.

"Oh where in New York?"

"Well I don't really officially live here and uh I" she was cut off

"You're looking for a place to stay right?"

"Actually yeah" Cassandra said "Uhm what did you say your name was?"

"Oh sorry my name is Hunter, and you?"

"Cassandra it's nice to meet you" she said coolly

"It's nice to meet you too" Hunter replied "Now about were your going to stay, uhm I have some extra space in my apartment if you want to stay there."

"Uhm actually that would be great I would really appreciate that, were do you live in New York?

"I live in the city, have you ever been here before?" Hunter asked

"a long time ago but not recently, so I guess not really." Cassandra

"oh then your going to love it here, it's a wonderful city" he said


End file.
